Support to the NCI Office of Cancer Genomics (OCG) web development and transition for the HTCMP clinical data collection and database. The HTMCP project plans to study 100 cases each of three cancers: Diffuse Large B-cell lymphoma (DLBCL), lung cancer and cervical cancer from HIV+ patients. A small number of anal cancers may be added if tissues pass technical quality criteria as well as cases of HIV+ Burkitt Lymphoma. Additional support to develop projects that will examine how improvements in sequencing technologies can be efficiently and effectively applied to the understanding of cancer etiology. All results will be rapidly disseminated to the scientific community.